Home alone
by Shunkaida ByaSaJu Yukish
Summary: What a 16 year old pair of avian Americans get up to when left home alone.


Hey guys I'm Yukish! For those who don't know me I'm a fan of lots of books. I've written both Yaoi and straight fanfics and though I prepher Yaoi I still write straight when I get bored.

I've written for Fruits Basket, Loveless, and Bleach. I will have a couple of others up soon they're just waiting to be finished and published.

My best friend is DeeDee.

Please R&R!

Home alone

It was all over. The world was saved and Annie Walker were no more. We were free to live almost normal lives. My mum Dr. Martinez is fine and Ella my half-sister is in love with Iggy.

I'm 16 years old and dating Fang. Fang is one of my flock members and like Iggy and myself he's 16 and loving it. Other than us three oldest ones there are four more of us. The youngest, Angel is 8 now and still a creepy mind controller. The second youngest the Gasman (you didn't just read it incorrectly he IS the Gasman!) at 10 and Nudge at 13. Angel and Gazzy are the only two of us who are actual siblings the rest of us are just a group of mutant bird-kids with wings and other extraordinary talents. The fourth person is a dog Total. Total is a talking dog and is mutated like us but looks like an ordinary scottie.

Of course most of you would know me I'm Max or my full name, Maximum Ride. I'm the leader of this miss-matched flock and proud of it.

We live in Arizona with my mum Dr. Martinez and my half-sister Ella. We go to school, hang out with friends and fly the skies as we please. Everyone knows who we are and that's fine with us, we were famous all over the world thanks to Fang's blog. At first when we settled down no no one would leave us alone but after a couple of months the excitement died away and we were thankfully left in peace.

Angel is in the 3rd grade now and I'm proud of her, we all had to get tutors so we could keep up since all we knew was what we had seen on T.V or read on the internet. Gazzy as cute and blond as ever like his little sister Angel is in the 5th grade and is an ace in Science just like Iggy, who is his best friend. Iggy though blind can do some amazing things, for one he navigates his way around so well you wouldn't notice he was blind. Second, he makes bombs. Nudge is in grade 8 and the best computer hacker in the whole school. Iggy, Fang and I are in the 11th grade.

We had to study big time to get this far without having to repeat thanks to our lack of schooling. But we saved the world so we worked hard and came through in our year 10 exams.

I was studying in my room with Fang since Iggy had other ways of doing his work so it was just us, all alond in the house because everyone else was out. Dr. Martinez was at the vet clinic still, Ella and Iggy were out on a date, Nudge was playing soccer with her friends, Angel was at her friend Bella's and Gazzy was also playing with his friends, two kids he had instantly clicked with, Francis and Carlo.

I sighed and put down my pen. I was half way through as essay of the classic `Romeo and Juliet'. Beside me on the bed Fang put down the book he was reading and looked at me. He had already finished the essay and loved to watch me struggle with things he had already finished.

``I give up' I said and gathering all my stuff put it on my desk. I plopped on the bed next to Fang and knocking his book off onto the floor with my foot I jumped on him. We fell back onto the bed together, me on top perched on his chest.

I growled playfully and he smirked. The door was closed, no one was home. I had Fang all to myself and I was planning on having fun.

I rolled off him and pulled him up into a sitting position. I reached out and tugged his T-shirt over his head to reveal his bare chest. He knew what I was doing and instead of stopping me he reached out and pulled my T-shirt over my head so I was sitting before him in my black bra. I undid his belt and with his help we removed his pants and I giggled at his red boxers. I took my own pants off and let him take my bra and undies off; he pulled his boxers off and chucked them on the floor. Naked we let our hands explore the others body. I kissed him passionately as we did quite often and his hands trailed down my back to my ass and back up again, letting our hand roam freely. My hands travelled down his muscular chest to his penis, it stood erect and he gasped when I touched it.

I grinned sadistically and took the hard shaft into the palm of my hand and with excruciating slowness began to rub my thumb up and down its length. After a minute or so of this Fang growled impatiatly and I quickened my pace, faster nad faster. I used my whole hand, pushing down and then running my hand up, then down. His breath came in gasps as he thrusted up into my hand with every doenstroke.

``Max!'' Hr cried and with one last thrust up he came, covering my hand and his stomache with cum. I knew what it was since I had endured sex ed at school. I wated for him to catch his breath and then kissed him, long and deep. I pushed my body against his and he layed on his back, under my complete control. I pressed my form against him and thrust my hips in a forward motion. He thru st upwards I gasped into the kiss and I felt him smile. We broke for air and I made him hard again, this time I sucked on him. I bobbed my head up and down upon his shaft.I stopped and he whined I smiled and said huskily due to my own need ``Fang, fuck me''. ``Are you sure'' he ground out, low and deep.

I nodded jerkily and he rolled me onto my back. I looked at him inquizitly and he just smiled knowingly. He spread my legs and looped them around his waist where I gripped him tightly with my knees. He bent over and kissed me and placed a hand eith side of me he thrusted into me.

I cried out at the unexpected pain and Fang stilled. ``It hurts'' I whimpered ``I know, but it gets better'' I trusted his words since he never lied to me and forced my boody to relax. When he felt that I was ready he kissed me and then he began to move, slowly at first but faster and faster until he waqs nearly falling on top of me due to the power he was putting into his thrusts as he pounded into me.

I moaned loudly as he fucked me, enjoying the bliss that enveloped us as we make love. Sweet coated our bodies; I screamed his name as I orgasmed for the first time. ``FANG!'' He came a couple of quick thrust later ``MAX!'' and pulling out he collapsed onto me.

We lay there catching our breaths as we came down from our high. Panting I said ``that was incredible Fang'' he smiled and said between pants ``I'm glad you liked it''.

Our breathing returned to normal and I felt sleepy, Fang noticed this and we slipped beneath the covers. Fang gathered me against his chest and he kissed my forehead, ``I love you Fang'' I said on the verge of sleep ``I love you too Max'' came the reply. I pulled away and he frowned, I unfurled my fourteen foot wings and wrapped them around his waist. He coppied and wrapped me snugly against his chest with his eighteen foot pitch black wings.

We feel asleep like that, together. I hoped it would be for eternity. To be wrapped in the arms of Fang. It was not to be, the others would come home and we would be no longer at home alone.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that. If not, tell me. Please leave a comment so I can improve.


End file.
